


Scalding Hot

by greekmythos



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Bottom Amamiya Ren, Bottom Persona 5 Protagonist, Cognition Slick, Double Anal Penetration, Dubious Consent, Eating out, Engine Room Scene, Happy Ending, M/M, Mentions of Necrophilia, Top Akechi Goro, no beta we die like men, ooc!cog goro maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28085583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greekmythos/pseuds/greekmythos
Summary: “Oh?” His cognition boredly asks, a ticked off expression on his face that only grows more frustrated as his rival doesn’t back down from his position. “What on earth do you have to give to me in exchange for that pathetic fool’s life?”He quirks up at this, wondering himself what exactly his plan was when sliding over the partition. He stares at the back of Joker, in all his charming confidence oozing out of him with every step he takes. Reluctantly, the black mask follows in suit behind him, ready for whatever crazy scheme that he has up his sleeves.He… does have a plan, right?
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Cognitive Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, Cognitive Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Cognitive Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 8
Kudos: 120





	Scalding Hot

**Author's Note:**

> [WARNING: This is a spiritual sequel to my Interrogation Room snippet that I have posted [here](https://privatter.net/p/6704437). This interrogation room is majorly focused on cognition necrophilia and will be mentioned in the content of this oneshot as well. Please read at your own risk.]

“I have a proposal.”  
  
Goro stares hard at Ren, watching carefully as he approaches his cognition with his hands up in the air and away from his face. Completely out in the open while a gun is pointed straight to his face. He sucks in a deep breath, wishing desperately for anything to help heal up his metaverse wounds (even the overabundance of bread that Akira constantly keeps on him, knowing fully well that most of it must be out of date).  
  
Honestly it’s jarring to actually see him so close, even more so surprising to see him _alive_. The guilt of his previous actions lay heavier on his shoulders, the interrogation room flashing in his mind as he recalls those same dark eyes lifeless in front of him. Remembering what he did, the degeneracy of his instincts crawling under his skin and eating him whole the more he moves, proof of being alive and well.

“Oh?” His cognition boredly asks, a ticked off expression on his face that only grows more frustrated as his rival doesn’t back down from his position. “What on earth do you have to give to me in exchange for that pathetic fool’s life?”  
  
He quirks up at this, wondering himself what exactly his plan _was_ when sliding over the partition. He stares at the back of Joker, in all his charming confidence oozing out of him with every step he takes. Reluctantly, the black mask follows in suit behind him, ready for whatever crazy scheme that he has up his sleeves. 

He… does have a plan, right?  
  
“I mean, wouldn’t your captain prefer to just have both me _and_ Akechi alive? So that he can punish us personally?” Ren’s words were slower as if he himself was calculating his next move. In that moment, he pales at the fact that his rival did not indeed have a plan and was stalling for time. “Might be worth it just keep us alive.”

“I have direct orders from our Captain to kill both of you on sight,” The cognition raises an eyebrow to accentuate his words, the grip on his gun tightening harder. “You have to do better than that, _Joker._ What else can you offer me?”

“What would it take to delay our executions, Akechi?” His tone was strained at the edges, his shaky delivery making Goro’s stomach drop. The uneasiness is thick in the air and all he can really hope for is that his cognition is not that smart. “ _Please_ , I am open to any ideas.”  
  
Goro hates to think of what kind of compromise Shido would think he would make, his gauntlet covered hand hovering over his own gun just in case. 

Suddenly, the cognition smiles. Twisted. An idea must’ve popped into his head, he thinks to himself as the gun lowers down. Somewhat, he felt more afraid than he was with the barrel staring down at his forehead, his hand almost reaching out for Ren in an instinctual nature to protect him.  
  
“Well, since you’re asking so nicely,” The cognition’s sickening smirk is still plastered on his face, raising his free gloved hand to smooth his fingertips onto the thief’s jaw. “I suppose there is _something_ you could do for me.”

A deep guttural growl escapes past Goro’s parted lips before he himself realises, the corners of his mouth downturned into a scowl as he seizes his ray gun. He points it straight into his cognition’s forehead, the remaining hot embers of Call Of Chaos surrounding him as deep crimson turns into an angry piercing scarlet.

“Your business is with me,” He finally speaks after several moments of silence, voice grating from the previous battles yet still had that underlying level of confidence he carries with him. Too hell with dying right here, he has something to fight for till the bitter end. “Whatever you’re planning, I’ll make sure to always end up victorious. You are nothing but a mere puppet in my likeness, an absolute mockery made by that bastard’s twisted heart.”

“Yet I recall saying the real puppet was in fact you,” The cognition (Akechi, he assigns out of convenience) coyly smiles as he twirls the curls that frame Ren’s face between his fingertips, poking out his tongue to swipe across his lips in a way that churns his gut. “The detective prince, _my ass_. If anything, you are the dirt under our Captain’s feet. An unmemorable pebble that just grazes his ankle on his road to victory.”  
  
Ren’s poker face is either incredibly good or he must not be nervous at all as Akechi continues to touch him, his movements mimicking a fox as it curiously pushes past any human boundaries, trying to rile up a reaction out of the thief. Goro continues his intimidation technique, furrowing his eyebrows as he cocks his gun as a stern threat.  
  
“If I remember correctly,” He starts off with a clear firmness in his words, glancing back at him with the same cheekiness that he has grown accustomed to. “ _I_ was the one to suggest the delay. Don’t speak for me, Crow. I know what I’m doing.”  
  
_“How are you so sure that you’ll win this?”_ He lowers his gun despite Loki’s voice booming at him to fight, rattling the cages of his heart demanding to be set loose and wreak havoc just like they always do. _“You better have come up with a plan by now, Amamiya-”_

His eyes widen as Ren takes a step closer to his double, one of his red glove clad hands slithering up his cognition’s arm till they’re resting atop his own, forcing Akechi to cup his cheek as he beams that same breathless smile that knocks the wind out of him. He places his other hand delicately on his chest, pulling the cognition so dangerously close it’s starting to make Goro’s own head spin in utter confusion.

 _What the fuck is happening?  
  
_“What is the meaning of this, Joker?” Akechi stutters out for the both of them, flinching away from his spontaneous victim. The trickster's grin only grows as he inches nearer to his cognition, much to his clear discomfort as he squirms in place. “Exactly what do you expect to happen?”  
  
“Oh, I just had a hunch you would act like this with a little attention,” Ren says whilst dropping his voice an octave lower, his signature mischievous glint shining through as he trails a lone finger from Akechi’s cheek all the way down to his chin. “After all, I suspected Shido would make you more of a prude. Too innocent despite being a hitman, fits his image of you.”

Goro can’t fathom the absurdity of the situation in front of him, his mind buffering at the sight of Ren basically violating a different version of him whilst the hold on his gun falters. He briefly wonders if the other Phantom Thieves are still on the other side of the wall, desperately trying to save their leader no matter what it takes. He can picture their faces if they ever manage to get it open, spotting the fearless and confident Joker getting all up in Akechi’s business.  
  
He has half a mind to actually try and locate an escape room, clearly Ren is giving him an opening because there's no way he would actually try a tactic this bold, but the loud thud sends the latex attired man reeling from his spot. He whips his head back to the two, confused on how exactly his rival managed to wrangle his cognitive self on the metal floor, a leg on either side as he straddles his flustered double. 

“Joker, what the _fuck_ are you doing?”

The words leave faster than he could even think, knitting his eyebrows together as he stares at the scene unfold before him. Ren’s hands smoothes over Akechi’s chest as he holds him down, the cognition snarling as he tries to thrash around to escape his clutches. A deep beetroot red flushes across his cheeks as the thief worms himself downwards till he reaches the clear tent in his black slacks, the double groaning when he feels Ren nuzzle into the crotch.  
  
“I’m trying to save us, Crow,” Ren sternly says as if he isn’t enjoying every whimper and gasp he’s eliciting out of his clone’s mouth, poking his tongue out to graze across the quickly forming wet patch. “Clearly Shido would think you to be more childish alongside your ruthless side, I’m gonna tire him out and **you** can find a way for us to escape.”  
  
“I’m not gonna let you whore yourself out for freedom, Joker!” Goro practically screams at him, failing to conceal the bitterness in his tone as he clenches his teeth. He hates the idea of Shido’s cognition of himself getting all the attention of his rival, especially with Ren resorting to such debauched tactics even if it is purely for means of escape. “Please, there’s gotta be another way-”  
  
A belt unbuckling cuts him off, his expression falling as Ren’s determination grows. He’s really serious about doing this. Ren Amamiya, the boy who he has been having _complicated feelings_ about for the good part of this entire shitshow of the year, is really going to suck off a cognition’s (who looks exactly like him) dick before he even got to really taste the real him himself.

 _To be perfectly fair,_ Robin Hood looms quietly from the dark corner of his heart that Goro’s forced him into. _I feel that this is perfectly justified. You **did** exactly what he’s doing right now to his own cognition. Maybe even worse._

The words hurt more than his persona initially intended, striking exactly where it hurts most. It was the ugly truth. He’s paying the price for his previous sins, Ren’s blood staining his hands flashes in his mind as he’s forced to confront himself properly. Who was he to decide on whatever the hell Ren does with his cognition? He’s already done far worse than any sane person would do.

 _You know, you could always assert yourself. Make him really yours like you intended the first time. Aren’t you still curious about how his heat would cling onto you now that he’s alive?  
  
_The familiar chill of Loki’s voice reverberates across the plane of his spine, reminiscent of the last time his other persona has come out to play. Remembering how easily he fell for his darkest desires with just a couple of words, his sanity unravelling like a string under care of the black and white claws that twist and turn till he’s molded into something much more raw. 

_Are you really going to back down **now**? After everything you’ve **already** done? You might as well continue what you started five days ago. Succumb and make sure he knows which one of you he really prefers.  
  
_He finally turns his attention back to Ren, almost getting knocked out at the vision of the leader of the Phantom Thieves slowly pumping his cognition’s hard cock in his red gloved hand. He has a concentrated look spread across his face, his dainty fingers barely able to fit all around the base of his double’s cock as Akechi chokes at just the little stimulation of Amamiya pressing gently against each vein. 

Fuck, he doesn’t know if he can really hold back after seeing Ren’s hand on essentially _his_ dick.  
  
His fists are clenched as he takes a step forward to the two, shoving his gun back in one of the many belts strapped to his thighs. He hates this. He hates how easily it is for him to delve deeper into depravity as the jealousy seeps out of his form. Maybe it’s still the after effects of using his power in himself at controlling him and his emotions, the residing anger mixing with a touch of insanity swirling around him like an all-encompassing aura.  
  
“Hah… f-fuck, what a-are you doing?” Hearing his own warped voice out of breath, he’s on the brink of finally snapping. “Joker, w-what is this- AH!”  
  
Goro’s eyes just blank as Ren’s lips wrap around the tip of Akechi’s dick, his cheeks hollowed as he slowly descends lower and lower till his nose is buried into the pelvic bone of his cognition. He barely hears the sputtered moans of his cognition, pushing them all to the background as he just zones in on Ren.  
  
Ren’s cheeks were covered in a pretty pink blush, his lips beautifully stretched across Akechi’s (thankfully, accurate) cock as he dragged his mouth back up to the tip, digging his tongue into the urethra hole with his darkened stare focused on the cognition. He brings both of Akechi’s hands till they sit securely on the top of of his head, groaning in appreciation as his black gloved fingers entangle themselves into his messy black curls, tugging on his hair expreimentally as he slowly bucks his own hips up into the warm cavern out of pure unadulterated need.  
  
“S-shit… This f-feels so good…” Akechi is almost out of breath as he pants, digging into Ren’s skull harder as his own movements grow more certain with every plunge he takes into his throat. Goro can see the hint of his original self, the image of a loyal hitman just moments before, the sick grin repainting itself across his face as his eyes flicker with life. “God… I want _more_.”

Goro couldn’t have agreed harder, the traitorous tent apparent in his skintight suit as he drops down to his knees behind the thief. He supposes his rival is too busy attending to his cognition’s whims to notice him, the fires of envy burning intensely inside of his entire being at how much Ren is degrading himself for this mere _copy’s_ time. 

_So, what is your choice, Goro?_

With one final resounding sigh, expelling all his other doubts and resilience left, he lightly grasps at Ren’s hips. The choked noise that reverberates from Ren’s throat cuts the last remaining string of his conscience, the low chuckles of Loki fading into the background as his thumbs dip into the inside of his ridiculous pants and wastes no more time pulling the offending material right off.  
  
Ren shoots straight up when Goro exposes his bottom, his lower half almost completely bare under his gaze. His mask doesn’t hide how absolutely flustered the thief is when he looks back at him, his expression completely glazed with complete confusion. 

“A-akechi? What a-are you doing-”

A sharp inhale cuts him off as he’s unmercifully pushed back down, feeling Goro’s gauntlet firmly on his back as he drops right next to Akechi’s dick. The cognition grunts at the loss of contact, forcefully taking matters into his own hands as he unceremoniously shoves his dick back into his mouth much to the thief’s protests. His yelp gets muffled instantly as the tip of Akechi’s cock hits the back of his throat, trembling under the light feathered touches of Goro’s claw drawing themselves into the pale skin. 

“What does it look like I’m doing?” Goro mutters under his breath, tracing the curvature of Ren’s ass with one single clawed finger that has the thief shivering beneath him. A light hint of a smile graces the ends of his mouth, pushing away his helmet with a resounding ‘clang’ against the metal floor. “I’m not letting you do all of this to a cognition of _me_ without actually experiencing the real thing.”  
  
Ren manages to pull himself off Akechi’s cock for a few moments, trying to threatenly yell at the so-called traitor who wanted him dead literally several minutes ago suddenly changing his tune within a couple of seconds, “I don’t t-think this is the r-right time for this c-conversation! S-stop being like this-” 

The thief gags as Akechi wordlessly just thrusts back into his mouth, holding his head in place as he eagerly fucks into it and screws his eyes shut to relish the wonderful new sounds that emit from the back of his throat. Goro internally winces at his harsher counterpart, grimacing at how utterly ungrateful he was for the absolute gift presented in front of him. 

If it were him that Ren was willingly doing this to, he’d tenderly stroke the other’s jaw as he slowly pushes his way inside. He’d carefully observe every reaction out of him, not wanting to hurt him at all during the process. He’d mostly let him take the lead, petting his hair whilst whispering praises on what a _good_ job he’s doing and how _good_ he’s feeling in his mouth. Just content with Ren’s warm mouth sucking in his cock out of his own volition, holding the urge to cum from the sensations alone and wanting to savour every bit of his worship.

Alas, it’s already too late to claim that **specific** first experience from Ren for himself. He won’t let his double steal another one from him.  
  
Goro’s gaze trails back from Ren’s stuffed mouth to his exposed cheeks quivering in front of him, waiting and enticing him as it shifts closer to him with every bob of his head. Leaning down to inspect everything shown with utmost care, he almost chuckles lightly at the sudden muffled gasp he hears from the thief when his warm breath hits his ass, his own clawed hands gripping tightly at each globe before he spreads them apart.

The familiar sight of Ren’s hole was not surprising him. Rather, it was the way it twitches and clenches even though all he’s doing is _breathing_ on it, knocking all the wind out of Goro’s lungs as he watches how _alive_ it is and how much more _tighter_ he knows it must be. Upon closer inspection, however, he notices something glistening brightly under the red lights.  
  
Curiously he swipes a clawed finger against his hole, ignoring how his own cock stirs to life at the impure noises barely escaping Ren’s throat. Bringing his fingers up closer for inspection, his heart stops as he realises what exactly this must be. 

_“Cognition made him fucking wet.”_

Tentatively, he stares at Ren’s slickened hole with much more focus, hypnotised by the clear liquid that shines much brighter now that he knows the cause of it all. He doesn’t even recall dipping his head down till he’s met face-to-face with the all too tantalizing rim of the leader’s ass. Goro’s mouth waters so much he has to swallow down his excitement _twice_ , almost shaking with glee at the prospect of getting a taste.

He closes his eyes before he finally leans forward, poking his tongue out from his parted lips for an experimental lick against the shivering hole. God, Goro couldn’t even begin to describe the delicious taste of Ren Amamiya from just one lick, feeling absolutely blissed out from the flavour alone. With only one thought occupying his mind, he licks his lips before digging his entire face into the leader’s ass, lapping up all his sweet juices in such a drunken haze that he barely registers the deep whimpers and whines that increase in volume. 

“Mn!”  
  
He wishes he could hear him come undone from just his tongue, take his absolute time to unravel his precious Ren until he’s writhing and shaking from all his ministrations. Again, Goro just wished he was doing this all in a much better place, where he doesn’t feel the need to constantly one-up _himself_ who is recklessly thrusting his cock into Ren’s beautiful mouth like there’s no tomorrow. 

Whatever. If Goro Akechi is good at anything, it’s definitely _adapting_ to new and unwanted situations. 

He blocks out as much as he can of Akechi’s loud moans and grunts, putting all his attention onto Ren’s hole which was desperately begging to be devoured. And Goro was so _fucking_ hungry.  
  
He gently prods the tip of his tongue against the rim, slowly pushing in and almost cumming himself from how much hotter Ren really was. He can’t believe just days ago he was content with the cold, lifeless corpse that barely clung onto his dick as hard as he is right now on his tongue. He groans unabashedly as he buries himself deeper into the addicting zing of Ren and his slick, scraping the wet muscle against his sticky walls searching for something he _needs_ to find quickly.

Goro manages to jolt against a small bump protruding out from his inner walls, the body under him immediately shuddering while he presses insistently against it, Ren’s voice growing louder and even more strained as he was minutes ago. He can’t hide the smile that forms on his face, kneading each cheek in his hands as he slurps up more of the thief’s wetness, stealing as much of Ren’s warmth to override the memories of his once cold corpse under his blood-stained hands.  
  
Vaguely in the background, he can make out his own warped voice letting out a loud rough scream of “Joker!” that echoes off the walls of the engine room. Goro knows himself well enough to know that his double just came, subtly confirmed with how Ren clenches hard around his tongue. He darts his eyes up in mild curiosity, gripping hard at the sight of the thief’s face stuffed with cum, enchanted at how his adam’s apple bobs up and down as he swallows it all down.  
  
With one final suck, he reluctantly pulls his face away from Ren, licking his lips clean of all of Ren’s sweet juices and entranced by how his hole clenches around nothing, spewing out more slick as if to entice him back to drink it all down again and again. Unfortunately, it’s only a matter of time before Akechi regains his strength and finally clicks into place what comes next. And Goro isn’t particularly keen on him getting there before he does. 

“C-crow…” Ren rasps out of breath, finally getting a moment of reprieve amongst this quite far-fetched situation. His throat is scratchy and raw from all the previous abuse, taking off his mask to wipe away all the dried-up tears that stuck to his cheeks. “We s-should go while he’s still tired- AH!”

Almost instantaneously, Ren gets pulled off a tired Akechi until he’s sprawled across Goro’s lap. He instinctively braces himself by placing his hands onto his rival’s broad chest, slumping against his build in exhaustion as the detective’s clawed hands grasp at his hips. Goro has to hold back the urge to kiss him right then and there, how perfectfully wrecked his little thief looked with his parted lips and wet cheeks. 

_Come on, my master. This is the perfect last opportunity to finally claim what you want-_

Goro grits his teeth at Loki’s sultry tones, wishing sometimes for his personas to leave him alone to his thoughts for once in his damn life. _“You two! No more talking for the rest of this. **Go.** ”_

They rustle within him with light defiance before conceding, the user letting out a sigh of relief as his mind is finally shared with just himself. All his thoughts for himself as he stares down at a perplexed phantom thief planted on his upper thighs, not really finding the words to describe how hard his heart beats in his chest when he blinks up at him. 

Sweet, perfect Ren is looking at him like he’s a saviour. Like he doesn’t know he shot him in that interrogation room just five days ago, cognition or not. That Ren stares into his eyes like he believes everything is going to be okay now that they’re safe.

And Goro knows that if he's still living and breathing, he would never be safe. Not from this selfish monster that will continuously take advantage of Ren Amamiya and his unbelievable trust that resides inside of him. 

He can’t ruin another good thing.

 _“I… can’t do this,”_ Goro crumbles under the impending guilt stacked against him, already remorseful for his previous actions as it hits him like a ton of bricks. _“God, fuck I’m a fucking mess!”_

What is he doing besides just forcing Ren into a game he didn’t need to play, simply for just being the only one that his pathetic and ironic heart drums for? He’s done enough damage to Ren as is, whether or not he knows the full extent of it or not.

With restraint, he drops his hands from his sides as if he’s turned to fire, afraid to burn the person on him. Sighing heavily, he averts his gaze as he speaks just barely above a whisper, “I-I’m sorry, let’s escape. Then you can do whatever you want with me-”

The next few seconds happen in a blurred haze, Goro being pushed onto the floor with a yelp with Ren looming over his face with an unreadable expression on his face. He’s just about to get up, maybe the thief mis-stepped on his way up and toppled over him as a result, but Ren suddenly grabs and pins his wrists to the floor. His face leans so dangerously close, practically feeling his warm breath hitting his face as Goro stares back in bewilderment.

“Joker-”  
  
Ren shushes him by planting a small kiss on his cheek, Goro feeling his face numb at the exact location while the thief presses his chest against his. The redness of the alarm lights still flashes above his head, yet if you were to ask Goro, the only bright light he could see was Ren himself as he shone a timid smile.

“It’s okay. I want it too… _Goro_.”  
  
Goro’s eyes widen when Ren ducks down to lightly peck his lips, apprehensively as if he’s testing the waters before he fully plunges into the depths. He’s never seen his rival look so nervous before when he pulls away just as quick, flushing a darker shade of red as his grip on him loosens just slightly. Enough for Goro himself to rip them out of his hold completely, not even giving the chance for Ren to process as he brings him back down to crash their lips together once more. 

Euphoric is the closest word he could think of when he feels Ren’s lips on his.  
  
Tenderly he buries his hand in his black hair, savouring the somewhat salty yet sweet taste of Ren Amamiya as he gingerly swipes his tongue at his closed lips for permission to proceed. It’s both exhilarating and terrifying how easily his rival submits, parting his lips and coaxing him inside his warm cavern. 

With such a warm welcome, Goro is more than happy to completely devour him. The small muffled squeak he entices out at only curling his tongue against his drives him insane, Ren’s hands finding themselves fisting the material of his metaverse costume at his front. He never intended for it to get this heated (not that he was even planning to be kissing Ren in the first place) but as per usual, he should’ve expected nothing more from his rival to bring out nothing but his base instincts as he sucks on his tongue, drinking down his flurry of moans that shoot right to Goro’s painfully hard and neglected erection.

As much as Goro would love nothing more to take his time with a _maybe_ willing Ren, his brain is still processing from the shock, he can see his cognition from the corner of his eye twitch back to life ever so slightly from his otherwise slack hand. Out of caution, he forces himself to pry away from Ren, holding back the urge to laugh as the thief leans back down in a small attempt to recapture his lips with a whine.  
  
“What did you mean when you said you want it too?” Goro asks firmly, wanting to hear the words leave his mouth. Needs the confirmation that they are indeed on the same page, that Ren really does want him as much he does. “I _need_ confirmation.”

Ren stares as he listens to Goro’s desperate plea, his light chuckles reaching the detective’s ears as he frowns at him. “God, you are one silly man. As if I wouldn’t willingly allow myself to suck anyone off or let anyone just eat my ass.”  
  
“That doesn’t answer my question, _Ren_ ,” Goro knits his eyebrows together, frustrated at how playfully coy he’s acting. As much as he loves their subtle flirty banter, his dick is currently throbbing in his costume and is desperately looking for relief. “I need an answer, Ren, or we’re just going to leave right now.”

With a giggle in his voice, Ren caresses the sides of Goro’s face tenderly in his gloved hands. The soft smile on his face spoke volumes yet nothing could really prepare him for the outright gentleness in his voice, with his sparkling eyes focused solely on him. 

“Fine, fine, I’ll be serious,” Ren speaks slowly, his voice reaching an octave lower as he leans down till their noses brush against each other, just a few more millimetres till their lips lock once more. “Please, take me. It’s okay.”  
  
That’s it.

That’s all Goro needs to hear. 

Wordlessly, he leans up to bring Ren into another searing kiss, one of his hands fiddling with the bottom half of his outfit desperately trying to free himself from the confines. His other hand firmly grasps at the thief’s ass, using his gasp as another opportunity to deepen their messier kiss, teeth clashing as it grows more and more desperate with the intent laying heavy on their minds. His claws indent themselves into his left cheek, leaving light red lines in their wake.

Finally, he manages to get his cock free from its restraints, standing proud with its angry red tip as it juts against Ren’s own crotch. The thief shudders above him, a sense of pride washing over him at how Ren’s hand immediately feels it up, grunting into the kiss as the feel of leather burns itself onto the skin. He unintentionally grips harder onto Ren, both his gauntlets almost drawing blood as Ren enthusiastically pumps at his standing erection, a moan ripping out the thief and breaking off their kiss. 

“F-fuck, G-goro,” Ren pants as starts to forgo his hands entirely, rubbing his hole against the entire length and coating it in his own slick in the process. Wanton moans spill out with each snap of his hips, clutching onto Goro’s shoulder’s like a vice. “Goro… I w-want you…. God, I want y-you…”

Goro bites down hard on his bottom lip when the tip of his cock snags on Ren’s rim, on the brink of tears as his own body trembles from the small sample of Ren’s intense heat. He doesn’t know if he’s gonna last, gulping down his nervousness as he moves his (still) gauntlet covered hands to sit snug on his rival’s waist.

After a few more courtesy ruts, Ren reaches his hand back and under his long coattails, clumsily positioning Goro’s lubed cock against his dripping hole. Through his lidded eyelids, Goro stares back at the vision of his rival hovering over his dick, something he’s locked up in the darkest corners of his mind coming to fruition before his very eyes as the object of his affections smoothes his hands right across Goro’s chest. 

“We don’t need to do it right now if you aren’t up for it,” He says slowly, giving Ren one last out before he _knows_ he won’t be able to stop himself. His waist must have an entire imprint of his gauntlet considering how hard he’s gripping onto him like an anchor, his cock barely dipping into the warmth and it’s already dizzying his mind. “We can just escape, go back to Leblanc and-”  
  
He gets cut off with a strained groan ripping out from his throat, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as Ren shoves it straight inside of him in one fell swoop, the thief shivering as he shakily grins at the panting detective underneath him. Goro barely feels like he’s functioning, the heat overwhelming him and he almost cums from the sensation alone. 

“I w-want you _now_ , G-goro.”

 _“Fuck, FUCK!”_ Goro’s mind swirls with pleasure as Ren experimentally rocks himself onto his cock, grinding his teeth together as the thief clenches around his length with such ferocity. _“FUCK!!!”_

Ren Amamiya is _scalding hot._ Completely muddying up his mind as his cock aches at how much hotter he is alive. It was like night and day and Goro doesn’t ever wanna go back. _  
  
_Ren is whining on his lap, bouncing languidly as he continues to fuck himself on Goro’s cock. It was quite a beautiful view for him, observing how the thief’s unmasked face is skewed with every drag of his cock against his tight walls. How softly Ren’s mewling his name under his breath is what sets the detective off the most, almost taunting him with how lowly he’s calling for him.  
  
As a test, Goro bucks up into Ren’s slippery hole, watching in wonder as the thief’s back arches into it with a loud drawn-out keen that’s music to his ears. He wants to hear so much more of his voice, so painfully the missing key to all of his fantasies as none can really compare to the real thing. He squeezes Ren as a thinly veiled warning before he starts to rapidly thrust himself into the thief’s slow pace, relishing every gasp, sob and moan that tumbles out of him and holds it close to his heart.

“P-please, be l-louder,” Goro manages to ask in between each slot of his dick, the squelches of Ren’s slick being pounded out of him and dribbling down his inner thighs, sticking onto his own thighs and clinging onto him just like his ass is. He swallows down a moan threatening to release, bringing up one of his hands to gingerly brush the hair out of his pretty eyes. “I want to h-hear all of you, p-please-”

“Oh, what a _great_ show we have here.”

Both of them come to a standstill at the warped sound of their company, all too familiar and accompanied by a gun cocking sound that makes Goro’s blood run cold. Protectively he brings Ren down to hug him close to his chest, face to face with the barrel of Akechi’s revolver. He doesn’t even recall the last time he’s seen his cognition, but he scrunches his face up in disgust as he struts his way over to them like he’s in control of the entire situation anyways. 

“What the hell do you want?” Goro glares hard at his cognitive self, his hold on Ren hardening with every step Akechi takes towards them. He winces when he feels the constricts of his hole tightening around him out of fear, scolding himself at how his dick twitches ever so slightly from it. “You have eyes, you better fuck off.”  
  
“I don’t think you’re in a position to tell me what to do,” Akechi smirks as he juts the gun in their direction, his free hand grasping at his own rehardened cock. The cogs in Goro’s mind turn as the cognition licks his lips, and in that moment, he knows fear as he drops down to his knees behind Ren. “I’m sure _I_ have all the control right now. Unless you want me to blow this bitch’s pretty little head off, hm?”

Gritting his teeth, he knew Akechi was right. Both him and Ren are in no position to go into battle fast enough to evade his gun, they’re completely vulnerable and weak to whatever his sick cognition wants.

“...I concede to that,” Goro says carefully as he watches his double intensely for any sudden movements, stroking the back of Ren’s head in an attempt to comfort him. “I ask again, what do you **_want_**?”  
  
Akechi darkly chuckles as he lightly traces his gun across Ren’s clothed spine, his dead eyes gleaming as the thief shivers from it, “I want to do what you’re doing. It seems to be much better than what he did with his mouth, and I get to hear him more. So, let me have a turn.”

Ren fidgets against Goro as Akechi’s free gloved hand runs over his exposed buttocks, completely exposed for his cognition to admire. Despite all his menacing words, a hint of uncertainty permeates when he almost flinches away at how receptive Ren really is to his ministrations, his eyes slightly widening at the debauched sight of the thief sputtering out more slick that dribbles down his thighs and Goro’s stilled cock. 

The phantom thief’s earlier words of Shido’s true thoughts of Goro’s character ring true in this sick conceptualised version of himself, a layer of childish innocence being the core of this fake version of himself. 

He hates how there’s a hint of truth when he stares at his own cold dead eyes. 

“I’m not letting you have him,” Goro stands his ground, planting his feet onto the floor as he covers Ren’s hole with one of his gauntlets. He hears his own warped voice tsk in annoyance while he swats away his cognition’s hands, greedily not wanting even Akechi to lay a single finger on what's his. “I don’t care if you even manage to pry him away from me, I’ll always get him back and make him feel better than whatever you can even manage to muster up-”  
  
“Do you understand the position you are in?!” Akechi borderline screams at his real self, his nearly forgotten gun suddenly jammed onto his forehead. The frenzy he’s sent his double in was reminiscent of just a few moments ago, his teeth immaculate as they skew into that horrifying grimace. “Are you so stupid to risk you and your little plaything’s life just because you want to be selfish?! I could have both of you killed right now!”

Goro scowls as he holds onto Ren tighter, hissing at Akechi like a wolf protecting it’s mate, “Then fucking shoot me, asshole! Didn’t work the first time, won’t work this time!” 

“Okay, both of you, **stop**!” 

Ren’s harsh voice snaps them both out of their little argument, the thief straining his neck to look back at Akechi who looks just as shocked as Goro does. He can feel a tingle on the back of his neck as his leather clad fingers push himself up off of the detective slightly to face his cognition properly, Goro’s pulse racing under them as he wonders how the hell the leader will rope them out of this situation. 

“There’s only one way to solve this,” Ren puts on his Joker voice, commanding and demanding respect from his listeners. He turns back to Goro with such a soft smile on his face before he brings his own hands to his ass, spreading them apart all for his cognition to see. “Akechi, you can slide in with Goro. I can handle it-”

“No you can’t!” Goro’s worn out throat shouts out in a brutal cry, gawking at the thief above him who continued to look at him with the most tender look on his face. “Ren, you don’t have to do any more than what you already have, I can deal with it-”  
  
A sweet kiss burns through his numb lips as Ren cuts him off, his bottom lip quivering as he senses Akechi’s rehardened cock rutting against the thief’s inner thighs eagerly. Goro doesn’t even realise he’s tearing up till Ren’s hands return back to his face, gingerly wiping them away as he pulls off of him. 

“I’ll be okay, Goro,” Ren says with such conviction in his voice that he almost believes him, that this entire situation isn’t completely _fucked_ from the moment he slipped to the other side of the wall. That he isn’t currently filled to the brim with his cock about to be filled with the same exact cock (maybe a little smaller if Goro had to comment on it) in the heart of the bastard that has wrong the both of them. “I’m only gonna feel you, I promise. Only you.”

He knows a lie when he hears it but he ignorantly believes him, for how Ren looks at him like he's the most important person in the world, a priceless jewel that entices a charming thief like him to steal away and protect. In Goro’s own ~~unbiased~~ opinion, Ren is the one worth saving yet he’s the one constantly being tested and used just to lessen his own sentence in this truly unjust game. 

If they make it out of here alive, he will **never** be able to repay him for all that’s done and gone through. 

“How _sweet_ ,” Akechi mockingly compliments, his tongue poking out as he slicks up his own dick. He still has his gloves on as he pumps, grinning from ear to ear as Ren visibly shakes as he positions the tip against his outstretched hole. “Are you sure you’ll be able to feel good ever again with just that pathetic fool pleasing you after this is all said and done?”

Ren tears his gaze away from Goro for a brief moment, his face blank as he intertwined his fingers into Goro’s clawed ones, “I like my chances, Akechi.”

“Suit yourself, it’ll be more fun this way to see you babbling for more later,” The cognition shrugs as he grips Ren’s hips, a small yelp leaving from the thief as he gets manhandled into a more comfortable position for all three of them. “You hear that, puppet? You’re gonna stare at his face as he becomes undone from **my** doing.”

“Ren…” Goro pitifully mumbles, holding onto his hands as hard as he can as Ren starts taking breaths to brace himself for what's to come. He doesn’t avert his gaze even as he feels the tip prod the rim of Ren’s hole, his own cock traitorously twitching at the thought of how pretty Ren will moan into his ears being filled with essentially his cock but _twice._ “Try and look at me… okay?”

The thief squeezes their interlocked hands, bringing them up to his lips to give them a quick peck, “Always-”

Goro wishes he could do more when he senses Akechi’s cock slowly press his way inside, observing in horror as Ren’s face scrunches up in pain. HIs teeth are clenched as not even a sound escapes through them, his eyes screwed shut as he endures the pure torture of his hole stretched out to accommodate both their members. 

“S-shit… it’s so warm…” Akechi wheezes heavily as he finally bottoms out, his shaggy breaths even putting Goro’s initial reaction to shame as his cheeks bursts into a fiery red from just being inside him. “O-oh god…”

As expected from someone so innocent, no matter how sadistic they might act. 

It almost makes Goro laugh at how pitiful his own cognition is. _This_ was Shido’s defence?

“You sure talk a lot for someone that doesn’t know what he’s doing,” Goro scoffs offhandedly as he starts to buck his own hips again straight into Ren’s warm slickened hole, smiling innocently as male’s eyes fly straight open to stare in disbelief at him. He leans up to whisper sultry into the thief’s ears, “I told you to look at me, right?”

“G-goro…” Ren cries out as he blinked back tears, his hands digging into the cold metal of his gauntlets as Goro continues to thrust up as best as he can in his position. The least he can do is make sure Ren will only remember how good he made him feel, and not how his cognition fruitlessly shudders as the hole tightens around him trying to keep up alongside him. “H-ha… Ah! Fuck! I-it’s so much-!”

Goro smirks at how Akechi glowers down at him, tilting his head to the side as he untangles one of his claws from Ren’s grasp to clutch at his rear. He digs each pointy finger into the plush behind as he snaps his hips with more ferocity, egging his cognition on to see if he can even _match_ up to him as Ren beautifully moans his name into the crook of his neck. 

“G-goro, f-fuck-” Ren’s tongue lolls out helplessly as his own fingers in Goro’s other hand weaken, his entire body growing limp as the constant feeling of being filled over and over again with no time to even breath in between them. “M-more, G-goro… you’re making me feel really good- FUCK!”

Ren’s sudden scream shooks Goro to his very core, his mind dizzying as an all-encapsulating heat surrounding him clenches around him like a vice. Akechi puzzledly slows down at his own pace to observe what just happened, accidently getting another breathless moan out of the thief as he inadvertently grinds against his sweet spot. 

“Oh? You feel good here, _bitch_?” Akechi’s cocky demeanour overtakes his face as he continuously presses against his prostate, grinning in delight at how docile the thief has become just from a few measly thrusts towards this ‘new’ spot. “Look at that, ‘Goro’. Guess I’m the one making him feel good now~”

The tone of his voice makes Goro want to just take wherever the heck he last placed his gun and shoot his cognition again through the chest. Instead, he takes the opportunity to slide into Akechi’s place as he winds back, hammering straight into his bundle of nerves and watching how Ren’s back arches into him as his eyes roll to the back of his head. 

“You need to do better than that to surpass me, _Akechi_.”

Akechi huffs pettily at Goro, eyes focused as he holds onto Ren’s hip harder to slam himself inside. Unexpectedly, they move in tandem as they continue to abuse the thief’s prostate, a tumble of gasps, whimpers and whines being forced out of his lips with every smack of their hips against his buttocks. 

“Hng...Right t-there! P-please, there-”

Goro can sense how close Ren must be from how his nails scratch the metal surface of his clawed hands, how much more he clings onto either of their cocks as they piston in and out of him in a steady rhythm. The thief’s babbles grow more faster, drool wetting his chin as his mouth stays open from the onslaught of pleasure. 

He picks up the pace and captures Ren’s lips with his own, swallowing down all his desperate wailing and moaning greedily. Akechi, despite the nuisance he is, manages to get the hint and also starts to grow more erratic, hanging his body over Ren’s form as he grunts about how it’s so unfair how he gets to kiss him, but he doesn’t.

As if Goro would ever let himself live with Akechi stealing that from him as well. 

“G-goro, I’m-” Ren trembles above him when he pulls away, the spit connecting their lips together as Goro swallows at how positively flushed the thief looks. “I’m c-close, Goro-”

“I know, I know,” Goro kisses the crown of his head softly, his heart soaring in his chest as Ren nuzzles right back into the crook of his neck. “It’s okay… let go, Ren…”

If he had more time (and was alone with him), he’d love to drive himself so much deeper into his addicting warmth, slower than right now so he can investigate how ravishing Ren must look driven to the brink of insanity. If what he’s currently looking at, his thief out of breath with his eyes fluttering shut and mouth spilling melody after melody of his name, is already driving his mind insane, he fears for his ~~hopeful~~ future.

“F-fuck, that s-sensation is b-back,” Akechi gasps out in surprise, bitting down hard on his bottom lip as he mindlessly fucks into Ren without a care. His cognition is running on base instincts, just like last time, chasing after his own carnality with no regard for the gift giving it to him. “S-shit, this f-feels so g-good… so m-much better than his mouth...”

Goro grumbles as his double is no longer even aiming as Ren’s prostate, taking it upon himself to put constant pressure onto it. He drives his cock as fast as he physically can, each cry that Ren spills driving him even further as he shallowly thrusts into his drenched hole. He already selfishly chased for his own indulgence before, he craves nothing more than to see Ren cum on his cock.

“J-joker, it’s c-coming out again!” 

It was more relief for the detective when he feels the warm cum spill from his cognition, even more so when he finally pulls out. It drips out as messily and he hears a light thud, peeking up from the floor to the mangled pile of Akechi passed out yet again on the floor. Goro fails to hide his own snicker, getting a gentle smack on the side from Ren. 

“Oi, don’t be too mean with him,” Ren scolds him lightly, his lips forming a pout that Goro desperately wants to just kiss away. He almost does before Ren’s fingers stop him, his eyes piercing into his soul as he rocks down onto Goro’s cock. “C-come on… I’m close too… j-just a little m-more-”

He squeals when his back suddenly hits the floor, Goro looming over his form with both his hands finding their way back looped with Ren’s fingers. Caged underneath him with his hair splayed out like a halo, Goro thinks Ren must be an angel to be able to endure all of this with a graceful smile plastered on his face. 

With that, he thinks his little angel deserves a reward at the very least, right?

“Oh g-god-” Ren howls when Goro starts to target his prostate again, thrusting in and out with such precision, thrashing as he weakly tries to meet him halfway. His eyes flutter shut as he grips onto Goro’s claws for dear life, his entire lower half elevating off the floor just from the constant pressure. “Goro, I’m a-almost there- P-please, keep- Fuck! Keep going!”

Goro’s vision blurs at the edges as he focuses all his attention on the boy underneath him, anchoring all his converging feelings for Ren Amamiya and sending them straight into him with every shallow ram of his cock. He can feel it too, the coil inside of him about to snap with every instance of Ren’s walls pulsating and clamping around him as if to trap him in there and milk him for all that he’s worth. 

More slick pools out as Goro digs him so far deeper into Ren, engraving himself inside him with each sloppy shove that grows more and more impatient. The loud slaps out their bodies connecting echo across the engine room as their hot breaths intermingle with each other, Goro staring down at Ren in absolute bliss as tears prettily run down his cheeks, his heart softening as he gets something, he’s always wanted but never thought he would be able to see.

Ren’s complete and utter descent into pleasure all caused by him. 

“R-ren, I’m c-close too,” Goro pants as he starts to slam hard into Ren, the combination of Ren’s wet slick and Akechi’s cum making it seem so much more depraved than usual. For a moment, he thanks his double for making this so much easier for him. “I’m g-gonna fill you up more, okay? ’m sorry-”

The thief leans up to kiss Goro on the cheek, untangling his hands from Goro’s as he cups both of the detective’s cheeks, “It’s ‘kay… I’ll o-only feel you…”

With his hands now free, he shifts them down to grab at Ren’s thighs, his clawed fingers digging into the soft flesh as he bends him in half. The new angle has the thief delirious as he starts chanting his name like a prayer, his arms wound around his neck as his head thunks back to the metal floor. Goro grunts at how impossibly _tight_ he’s become, each of senses on fire as Ren burns himself onto him, alive and beautifully spread out for him. 

“Hng… Ren…” Goro is drilling harder and harder, unable to feel anything but the warmth of Ren’s slick hole squeezing around him. It’s becoming too much for him to bear, the coil on the brink of snapping as his cock seeks for release. “Ren! F-fuck, Ren-!”  
  
“Goro! ‘m almost there! M-more! More!” 

Goro Akechi will never forget how his Ren Amamiya looked when he finally came. His eyes flutter closed as sweat perspires down the sides of his face, illuminating a soft pink whilst his mouth stays open to yell his name one last time. The way his voice cracked at the end of his name; his throat positively raw from all the abuse it has endured thus far as his back arches into him.

Ren spasms around him as his wasted cock lays pitifully on his cum painted stomach, his vest soiled with his own semen as he whimpers in oversensitivity. Goro still has yet to cum but he knows it's just around the corner, looming over him as he takes in the sight, embedding it into his memory. 

“Fuck, y-you’re so perfect,” Goro mindlessly rambles as he pierces Ren again and again, allowing himself to hang over his form and chase for his own release. “Absolutely p-perfect, God- Fuck!”

One final thrust, Goro buries himself as deep as he can before he groans, shooting his seed into the already filled hole. Ren feebly squeezes around him, an attempt to keep him inside for longer as the detective’s cock grows softer, finally content knowing how it feels to cum into the warm thief. 

“Are you okay?” Goro’s voice is raspy as he finally pulls out, tucking his dick back into his outfit quickly as he rakes across Ren’s form. His eyes dart around to see if he’s hurt in any capacity, his guilt multiplying at how his (and Akechi’s) cum dribbles out of his ass. “Oh shit, I really shouldn’t have done that, I’m so sorry-”  
  
“Shush, it’s okay. Just carry me up, we gotta go before your cognition decides to wake up again,” Ren hurriedly says, his arms outstretched as Goro picks him up in a princess carry. Wordlessly, the thief unfastens something from his left hand, attaching it to Goro’s right gauntlet. “This is my grappling hook, make it easier to leave.”

Goro nods as he leans down to pick up Ren’s discarded pants and underwear, pushing down his feelings for now as he stares at the still passed out cognition that laid still on the floor. The leader was right, they needed to leave before he woke up again.

“Also, hey,” Ren starts off slowly as he securely fastens his arms around Goro’s neck again, a gentle smile overtaking his features and bubbling up Goro’s insides in such a nice way. “We’re gonna be okay… right?”

_Well? What’s your answer?_

His personas are back as he fastens his helmet back on, securing Ren’s own mask on his face as he thinks. What are they right now? What is in store for them now? He didn’t think he’d live past this point, certainly didn’t expect any of that to happen to him at all. 

Truthfully, he still believes he doesn’t deserve any of this. 

Yet here he has Ren Amamiya securely in his arms, looking up with him with such hope in those eyes. Waiting for his answer, pleading at him to speak as the zip out from that damned engine room. 

Goro sighs, shooting his thief his best reassuring smile, “We’re gonna be okay, Ren.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again!  
>   
> This wasn't supposed to be this long! :D I apologize greatly for making you all wait for this one jsbdkad I really have no excuses for this.  
>   
> I just hope you all enjoyed the mess that is my interpretation of the engine room scene, alongside my characterisation of cog!goro being a virgin lmao that was so we have a happy ending ^ ^;;  
>   
> As always, you can see me brainworm or go braindead on twitter [here!](https://twitter.com/swolbean)


End file.
